


No Road Back

by vitaminanime



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Archery, Artistic Liberties, Battle, Beaches, Blood, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Crying, Curses, Darksaber, Ejaculate, F/M, Fire, I feel like a horrible human being for writing this, Mandalorian Culture, Necrophilia, Oaths & Vows, Outer Space, Singing, Speeches, Stabbing, Theft, Wakes & Funerals, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminanime/pseuds/vitaminanime
Summary: In which we find out how Moff Gideon acquired the Darksaber.
Relationships: Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Bo-Katan Kryze and Moff Gideon, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 7





	No Road Back

The battle raged on.

"This might be more than I bargained for." Said Bo-Katan as she deflected fire with the Darksaber.

"No such thing as more than you bargained for." Said a member of Clan Rook nearby.

"I didn't say it was, I said it might be." Said Bo-Katan as she deflected more flack. "We are outnumbered."

"Not for long." Said a member of Clan Eldar who then shot down a TIE with a missile launcher.

"It's wishful thinking. We're running out of resources, they have the upper hand, and that coward Moff Gideon sends his henchmen to do his fighting for him." Said Bo-Katan.

Just then, in the distance, Moff Gideon's TIE fighter hovered in the sky over the nearby temple.

"I've had enough of him. I'm personally going to even out the score." Said Bo-Katan. She retracted the Darksaber and attached it to her belt.

Her battle partners began to follow her, but she held them back.

"I go alone." Said Bo-Katan.

"It's ludicrous." Said the member of Clan Eldar.

"It's suicide." Said the member of Clan Rook.

"I will make a statement to Moff Gideon, even if it's the last thing I ever do." Said Bo-Katan.

"Shouldn't you think this over?"

"I have. My path is set. I live with no regret." Said Bo-Katan.

"There's no road back!"

"What if you never return?"

"If I do not return, bring my body back on my shield. Tell everyone I chose take this challenge on behalf of my people." Said Bo-Katan as she hiked over the rocks and down the hill to the temple.

She pounded on the doors of the temple. They were unlocked. She walked in. The ancestral hall had a vaulted ceiling and its walls were lined with statues of Mandalorian heroes from days of old.

"Where are you?" I know you're here and you know I'm here!" Shouted Bo-Katan.

"I dare you! Come out, you coward!" Shouted Bo-Katan.

Moff Gideon's tie fighter broke through the roof if the ancestral hall. Stone and mortar and a thousand odd years of history crumbled and broke and shattered to rubble as he climbed out and vaulted off his TIE.

"Equal we meet." Said Gideon.

"No. You will never be equal to me. You will always be below me and I intend to make it stay that way." Bo-Katan ignited the Darksaber and extended it towards Gideon. "Me and my people will never yield to you."

"Don't speak so soon, milady." Said Gideon.

And then the battle began.

Bo-Katan went through all her forms and deflected Gideon's gunfire and other weapons in his arsenal. The Darksaber buzzed and zapped as she deflected his blaster shots. She even landed hits on Gideon. One of his blasters ran out of ammo and she destroyed the other with the Darksaber. 

_Victory is near._ Bo-Katan thought smugly to herself. Gideon was weakening and all but disarmed save his gladiolus. She was ready to deal the parting blow when Gideon cut Bo-Katan's hand off. The one that was holding the Darksaber.

Her hand and the Darksaber were flung three meters away. Thinking quickly, even though her wrist was smarting something awful. She reached for her chain-whip and lashed it out to her severed hand, but Gideon beat her to it. He retrieved the Darksaber from Bo-Katan's severed hand with the Force. He gripped the ancestral weapon and grinned at her smugly.

"You'll regret this!" Said Bo-Katan as she reached with one hand to one of her blasters and fired at him but he deflected her shots. She pressed on the trigger for the flamethrower on the wrist of the arm with the severed hand. Gideon recoiled, but the flamethrower ran out of fuel. She circled him and reached for her chain whip once again, and she began to fling it against Gideon, actually dealing damage, and then landed a blow to her chest with such strength that she stumbled and fell backward. Before she could roll to a stand, Gideon crawled in top of her and held the Darksaber to her throat. Badly weakened, she was unable to get out from under him.

"If you take my life, my people will make you drink blood." Said Bo-Katan.

"You have no people." Said Gideon as he slashed her throat with the Darksaber, its cauterizing effects doing no good to her arteries as she bled out. He then stabbed her repeatedly with the Darksaber, holding her down by the throat as he did so with great relish.

With the last of Bo-Katan's strength, she reached into the folds of her belt, pulled out a stiletto, and stabbed him with it. The blade broke off and remained in Gideon's side, but it did not harm him. The handle clattered on the ground as Bo-Katan choked on her terminal breath.

Gideon the went to work on her. Now she was dead, she could not fight back. He knelt down, spread her legs, ripped open her flight suit, yanked away the pieces of cod armor, unzipped himself, got himself good and hard, took himself into her, and fucked her so hard she would have screamed if she had been alive. In pain, in pleasure, it didn't matter. The look she had in her hollow eyes seemed to say "you've won. I'm helpless. The mighty have fallen. I have failed." It was even better than hear her scream them. As her body cooled and muscles tightened, his ecstacy and dominance increased. This was victory, for himself and the Empire.

He came inside her, finished, wiped himself off, zipped himself up, and took off in his TIE fighter, sacred Mandalorian trophy in hand.

\---------

Ursa Wren stood overlooking the damage when a dispatcher in black and silver armor trimmed with light pink descended from her jetpack flight. The dispatcher took off their helmet to reveal blue eyes and shoulder-length curly black hair.

"Lady Wren." She said.

"Yes, dispatcher?" Said Ursa.

"I am Maarta of Clan Ochsner. The nearby ancestral hall lies in ruins and Lady Bo-Katan is nowhere to be seen." She said. "Now the area is secure, it might be prudent to investigate."

"We will at our earliest convenience." Said Ursa.

\---------

Ursa, Tristan, Korkie, and about thirty others of various clans had left the battlefield and then entered the ruined temple.

They stood aghast at what they found.

They found Bo-Katan's desecrated corpse, in a pool of her own blood, eyes wide open, pallid, stiff, mangled, right hand flung three meters away, flight suit ripped open, oozing bodily fluids that were and were not her own.

Gasps and cries of horror echoed through the ruins of the temple. Some threw up.

Ursa bent her arms at a ninety degree angle and held them out to the sides, palms open, holding everybody back.

"He has the Darksaber. Gideon has the Darksaber." She said.

"How could this be?"  
"How could she stumble and fall?"  
"Was she truly fit to rule?"  
"Who will rule us now?" Everybody began chattering amongst themselves.

"We can decide that later if there is a later. For the time being, we must at least give her a proper burial. She might not have had a warrior's fate, but she can still have a warrior's funeral." Said Ursa.

"The Clan Kyrze crypts were desecrated." Said Korkie.

"Even if she can't be interred with your ancestors, she still is entitled to the next best thing." Said Ursa. "But first, let's get her presentable." She got out a vial of fragrance oil and ran it above her upper lip.

"What are you going to do?" Said Tristan.

"I'm going to clean her up, you get her into a more dignified position." Ursa handed Tristan the vial of fragrance oil. "You're going to need this."

"Lady Ursa, I could help. I know that we in Clan Ochsner are ennobled doctors, but I'm trained as a mortician." Said Maarta.

"If you can work fast that would be great." Said Ursa as they headed over to Bo-Katan's corpse.

"Do you need this?" Tristan offered her the vial of fragrance oil.

"Bad smells don't bother me." Said Maarta as they headed over to Bo-Katan and knelt by her corpse.

Ursa tore off a piece of her loincloth and began to wipe up urine and semen and blood. "The nerve. He defeats us and then violates our leader to show how dominant he is. Makes my blood boil." Said Ursa.

Maarta crawled over and inspected the damage. "I really can't tell if this was perimortum or postmortum." She said.

"Does it matter?" Said Tristan. He got up and retrieved her severed hand.

"She would never have allowed this to happen if she were alive, even if she were on the brink of death." Called someone.

"I wish I had my trocars and embalming fluid with me. I might be able to make her halfway lifelike." Said Maarta.

"I can't get her to move. Is it true you have to break the bones to get them into the right position?" Said Tristan.

"No, you don't break the bones. It's called breaking rigormortis but nothing is actually broken." Maarta demonstrated by shoving very hard on Bo-Katan's arm with the severed hand. The joint snapped and she rested it across Bo-Katan's chest.

"I can't seem to get her jaw shut." Said Tristan as he tried valiantly to close Bo-Katan's gaping jaw.

"That's going to need assistance." Said Maarta. She stood up, ripped off the mythosaur-embroidered trim of her kama and knelt down.

"You hold her jaw shut, I tie." Said Maarta.

Tristan held Bo-Katan's jaw shut with all his strength while Maarta tied the strip of embroidered fabric around Bo-Katan's head.

"Who did those mythosaurs?" Said Tristan.

"My older sister embroidered those. She's really good at sewing and embroidery, I wish I had her patience for that sort of thing. She made this kama for me and it's all I have left of her." Said Maarta as she tied a knot at the top of Bo-Katan's head with all her strength. "I think that should stay put."

Tristan and Maarta continued to break rigormortis and got Bo-Katan into a more dignified position. They bent her arms so they were neatly folded over her chest. Ursa cleaned up all the bodily fluids and placed the shreds of Bo-Katan's flight suit over her so the tears weren't showing and everything was covered.

"Now for the armor. Traditionally it goes to the next of kin." Announced Ursa.

Korkie and an aunt and uncle stepped forward. Korkie still seemed very uncomfortable in Mandalorian armor, but they knelt down and claimed the armor.

"It seems so surreal." Said Korkie. "I hadn't spoken to her in years, then she became leader, then she became this."

"You know, she wasn't really your mother." Said his uncle.

"What?" Said Korkie.

"The duchess was your mother." Said his aunt.

Korkie almost dropped the plates of Bo-Katan's armor he was holding. "What? Auntie Satine was my mother?"

"The year she spent on the run with that jedi and his padawan...she and the padawan had a thing for each other." Said his aunt as she removed another plate of armor. "We don't know exactly what happened, but we think they lost their virginity to each other on their final night together. After she returned, she went into retreat, and nine months later you were born. Bo-Katan took you in to save Satine's reputation. She may have done a lot of things she wasn't proud of while in Deathwatch, she may have had a falling out with you and Satine, but she never let the secret get out to protect Satine's and your reputations."

"My whole life is a lie." Said Korkie, almost catatonic. "And yet I'm not surprised."

They finished the funeral preparations. Some protectors salvaged a door from the wreckage. They slid Bo-Katan onto it and Tristan, Ursa, and Maarta finished preparing her.

Maarta took Bo-Katan's severed hand.

"Lady Wren, would you happen to have a sewing kit I could borrow?" Said Maarta.

"As a matter of fact I do." Said Ursa. She took a tiny sewing kit out of one of the compartments of her belts. "I'm always prepared."

Maarta then began to sew Bo-Katan's hand back on.

"I wish my sister were here. She's the one who's good at sewing. She can do all these teeny-tiny stitches that are so straight and even they're practically indistinguishable from a droid or a machine." Said Maarta.

"As long as it gets the job done is what matters." Said Ursa as she combed the matted chunks of blood-encrusted red hair with her fingers. Tristan and Maarta then folded Bo-Katan's hands over her chest.

"There's not enough for a shroud, so a pall will have to do." Maarta stood up, took off her kama, and draped it over Bo-Katan.

"May I have your undivided attention, please." Announced Ursa. All the Mandalorians present turned all eyes on her.

"Today is a dark day indeed. Our leader has not only been defeated and robbed of our all-uniting Darksaber, by an outsider, no less, but mutilated and desecrated in the worst way imaginable. Moff Gideon has made a statement for all of Mandalore to hear. They intend to crush us and make us know the worst kind of pain. They intend to leave not one of us alive. They intend to make it so nothing of us shall remain. Not our memories, not our names, to make it be as though we never even existed. That it will be as though all the Mandalorian way of life never even existed. The sound of cries of agony and evil laughter fall around the world tonight, the light source's all wasted and gone, and we feel the pain of a lifetime all in a single day. Many stand against us, but they will never win. We will return. We will make Moff Gideon and all the Empire know that we are a people who would sooner die than yield, that we will return mightier than before, and that the Empire will not suffer us to tribulate with impunity. We will make Moff Gideon as well as all the Empire drink blood for what they've done and intend to do to us."

"THEY'LL DRINK BLOOD! THEY'LL DRINK BLOOD!" Everyone started chanting.

Ursa knelt down by Bo-Katan.

"Our leader was fearless to the end. We might not be bringing her body back on her shield as they did in days of yore, but she did not go down without a good fight. She fought for what we believed in, for all who had sworn loyalty to her. Brave and unyielding, her spirit survives. Praise our leader."

"Praise our leader." Said everyone solemnly.

"Into the darkness, I commend your soul." Said Ursa. She then closed Bo-Katan's eyes.

Four Protectors lifted up the door Bo-Katan was resting on and hoisted it onto their shoulders. They lead the procession, with everyone there following two by two, until all who were there had left the ruins of the ancestral hall.

After everybody had left, the statue of Tarre Vizsla, the only statue still intact, wept a single tear.

All thirty-three of them stood side by side by the beach. One clan had their ancestral longbows with them as well as some arrows. Rook Kast had salvaged a brazier from the temple. She ignited it with her flamethrower.

Ursa began with the funeral rites. "It is on this day that we commit the physical remains of Bo-Katan Kyrze to the ocean, where she will not be gone, but rather elevate to the ranks of those fallen in battle. In her memory we will fight for all we believe in, all we intend to restore, and all that we love and hold dear. We are born from water and baptized in fire. From fire and water we came and to fire and water we return." 

The Protector pallbearers waded out into the ocean and lowered Bo-Katan onto the water's surface. They the pushed her out onto the waves that carried her away.

Ursa, Tristan, and Korkie bent their bows, lit their arrows on fire in the brazier, and fired them off one by one to Bo-Katan, her body and door catching flame against the blazing sky.

They all fired flaming arrows to Bo-Katan, chanting war cries and singing and wailing as they watched what was left of her carried off beyond the horizon.

Then all hell broke loose.

The ground shook, buildings were shattered, and menacing artillery could be seen on the horizon.

"It's worse than the Duchess!" Someone exclaimed.

"They've been searching for ways to destroy us, but this one's bigger than normal."

The Empire was in full force, their new tactic was bigger than normal.

"Everybody run!"

"There's nowhere left to run!"

Just then, Ursa got a message on her Comlink.

"All of you! Meet my by the headland. I stole a freighter." Said Alrich.

"You what?" Said Ursa as she beckoned to all the funeral guests to follow her to the headland.

"While YOU were having your funeral, I stole a freighter so we can get off this planet before the Empire swings their hammer down on our heads." Said Alrich.

"You STOLE a freighter?" Said Ursa.

"Emperors and pirates are the same." Said Alrich.

They found the stolen freighter on the headland. The gangplank was lowered.

"Get in!" Called Alrich over the comlink. The funeral attendees and some stragglers who had come along since pounded up the gangplank. Ursa and Tristan immediately took their seats on the bridge next to Alrich.

"You got ahold of this how?" Said Ursa.

"I stole it." Said Alrich.

"You what?" Said Ursa.

"I stole it. I stole it so I could get you off-planet before they completely incinerated the place." Said Alrich.

"I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you." Said Ursa.

"You can do both later." Said Alrich as they exited the atmosphere.

In space, they were under heavy fire. Star Destroyers and TIE fighters were all over the place and they already had a TIE fighter on their tail.

"Does this ship have any guns?" Said Tristan.

"I don't know." Said Alrich.

"Do you have enough fuel to make the jump to hyperspace?" Said Tristan.

"It does." Alrich said as he checked his radar and entered coordinates and then made the jump to hyperspace. "I just hope it has enough fuel to stay in hyperspace."

Tristan, Ursa, and Alrich waited and hoped nobody was chasing them. 

Alrich then made the jump out of hyperspace to save fuel.

"Nobody's on the radar." Observed Alrich. Just the void of space above them, the void of space below them, and the void of space in front of them.

"I hope I'm not speaking too soon when I say we're out of the woods for the time being." Said Ursa.

Just then, Maarta came to the bridge.

"I made some hot drinks. Everybody's pretty shaken, understandably. Would any of you like anything?" Said Maarta.

"I'll pass." Said Alrich.

"No thanks." Said Tristan.

"I must decline but it is kind of you to offer." Said Ursa.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Said Maarta. "By the way, Lady Wren, that was a splendid oration you gave today." She then turned and left.

A couple of moments later, a message came through on the comlink. Ursa answered it.

"Heya, Fam!" Sabine chirped from the other end.

"Sabine. It's good to hear your voice." Said Ursa.

"Where are you now?" Said Sabine.

"We are on the bridge of a freighter that I stole." Said Alrich.

"There's even an extra seat for you." Said Tristan.

"I am relieved to hear you are well." Said Ursa.

"You sound really tired, Mother. Are you all right?" Said Sabine.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Said Ursa.

"Hm?" Said Sabine.

"The good news is, I am here, your brother is here, your father is here. We are safe. We have each other." Said Ursa. "The bad news is," She was going to retell the harrowing events of the fateful day in great detail, but ended up retelling them laconically:

"Mandalore has fallen."


End file.
